Estocolmo querido
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: ¿Un crimen puede verse como un acto de amor ante los ojos de la víctima? ¿Qué tan enfermizo debe ser éste, para que no se pueda vivir sin él? #ONE-SHOT. #Síndrome de Estocolmo. #Ereri.


**Estocolmo querido:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I can barely conceive of a type of beauty in which there is no Melancholy."_

**.**

**.**

_**Me reincorporé dejando el instrumento a un lado, para poder recibir aquella ovación de pie que me brindaba la audiencia, como era costumbre.**_

_**Pero había algo en esa audiencia que no esperaba ver. No tras haber pasado ya cinco años de no verlos. **_

_**Esos ojos…**_

_**Y fue entonces que una reminiscencia asaltó mis pensamientos.**_

_**¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Lo había olvidado realmente?**_

_**Esos ojos…**_

* * *

><p><em>-Excelente como siempre, Ackerman.<em>

_-Gracias…_

Nunca fui muy simpatizante de los halagos. No es que los tomase a mal, sólo… me fastidia cuando son en exceso. Sé que soy excelente en lo que hago, por algo es que me va tan bien, pero no necesito que me lo recuerden luego de cada performance, es molesto.

_-Sólo soy honesto. Sé cuánto te joroba que te traten como el genio que eres._

_-Erwin…_

_-Ya, ya._

Erwin Smith. Director de Orquesta, y mi mejor amigo. Siempre dijo que tendría éxito en este ambiente. Me conocía mejor que nadie. Casi podría decirse que éramos como hermanos. Nos criamos juntos, ya que nuestros padres eran íntimos amigos, compartimos la Primaria, la Secundaria, hasta la Universidad. Y ahora, trabajábamos juntos. Aunque no sé hasta qué punto pueda llamarle _trabajo_ a esto. Lo disfrutaba bastante, y, citando a Confucio, _"elige un trabajo que ames, y no tendrás que trabajar un solo día en tu vida"._

Esa noche, después de haber recibido flores y chocolates, algo que se había transformado en una especie de rutina para mí, me encaminé hasta el que era mi camerino. Por alguna razón, me sentía cómodo en aquel lugar. Era pequeño y acogedor, y había siempre una fragancia exquisita esperándome. Tal vez se debía a los atomizadores con dejos de vainilla que Christa, la chica encargada de la limpieza, se ocupaba de rosear. Sea lo que sea, se sentía agradable.

Dejé mi saco, los obsequios del público, y mi violín en el sofá que yacía al lado de la puerta. Guardé este último en su estuche, y me di cuenta que no había encendido la luz, es que ya conocía todo el lugar de memoria. Caminé hasta el interruptor, y al cliquear la tecla pude ver a una persona sentada al lado de mi instrumento.

¿Qué mierda?

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y llevaba consigo un, por lo visto muy costoso, gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas.

Mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que alguna fanática me esperaba en el interior de mi camerino para tirarse encima mío, cosa que encuentro desagradable. Nunca me motivaron las relaciones de una sola noche. No me calientan siquiera. Pero por alguna razón, suelo dar la impresión de que soy ese tipo de hombre. El hombre que busca sólo un polvo de una sola noche…

Como sea, esta vez era diferente. Quien yacía en mi sofá no era una mujer, sino un hombre. En realidad, tampoco era un hombre, era un jovencito. Aposté que no pasaba los diecisiete años.

_-Oye, niño. ¡Despierta!_

No quería sonar bruto, pero odiaba las intromisiones. Ése era mi espacio personal, por lo que no toleraba encontrarme personajes extraños ahí, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mocosos.

El adolescente talló sus ojos y me observó un poco aturdido.

_**Esos ojos…**_

Verdes cual jade…

Murmuró algo que no entendí, y acto seguido, estiró sus manos para ofrecerme las flores, las cuáles tomé con algo de pesadumbre. Chasqueé mi lengua denotando mi empalago, y lo miré pidiéndole una explicación.

_-¡B-buenas noches! ¡Espero que le gusten las rosas!_

Dijo casi a los gritos, molestándome aún más.

_-No seas tan ruidoso, ¿quieres?_- Suspiré con tedio.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Al ver que no respondía, me crucé de brazos y comencé a zapatear con uno de mis mocasines negros.

_-L-lo siento… Yo… Mi nombre es Eren._- Sonrió. Y, por un demonio, ¡qué hermosa sonrisa me regalaba!.

_-Eren…_- Repetí más para mí que para él.

_-No quería asustarlo, es sólo que… no me dejaban entrar, y me tuve que escabullir. ¡De verdad lo lamento! Yo sólo quería darle esas flores…_

Las olí. _Nada mal_, pensé. Estaban llenas de espinas, tal como a mí me gustan las rosas, con sus dichosas púas.

-_Gracias_.- Solté sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo. El joven Eren me miró con un brillo muy particular. Debo admitir que algo de desasosiego sentí. Pero, ¿por qué? Era un mocoso, nada más.

_-Oiga… espero que no me odie por lo que va a pasar._

Un signo de interrogación posó sobre mi cara, y a los segundos empecé a sentirme algo adormilado.

¡¿Qué mierda?!

Escuché la voz del mocoso una vez más, pero mis ojos ya veían borroso, y mis oídos no entendían bien. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué mierda me había hecho?!

* * *

><p>Un olor a huevos revueltos y tocino me despertó. Mi cabeza era un lío, y mis ojos no querían abrirse, estaban cansados. Pero el rugido de mi estómago fue más fuerte, así que hice fuerza mayor, y ya me encontraba despabilado, o algo así.<p>

_-Buenos días._

Como cualquier persona con un ápice de cordura hubiese hecho, yo me tiré para atrás. No reconocí la cara de inmediato, me tomó… tres segundos tal vez hacerlo.

_-¡¿M-mocoso?!_

_-Eren_.- Dijo sonriente, mientras me acercaba un plato con la comida que previamente había olido.

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!_

Quise hacer un ademán con mis manos, pero se detuvieron al llegar a mi cintura.

_-¿Q-qué?_

_-Por favor, no se alborote y coma. ¡Prometo que le gustará! Ya vuelvo con su jugo exprimido._

Me pregunté qué mierda era todo eso, pero no pude responderme. Miré las cadenas que se encontraban capturando mis manos, y sentí mi respiración algo cortada, por no decir del todo. Luego observé mi cuerpo con detenimiento para ver que sólo tenía puesta la camisa que había usado la noche anterior para la sinfónica, mis bóxers, y estaba cubierto por una manta blanca. Noté también, luego de tantear, que estaba apoyado en lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tatami.

_-Aquí está. ¡Lo exprimí recién!_- Canturreó con alegría.- _Ojalá sea de su agrado, Levi-San._

_-¿L-Levi-San?_

_-Oh, mi apellido es Jaeger, Eren Jaeger me llamo. Espero que se sienta a gusto aquí, Levi-San._

No pude decir mucho. Es que todavía trataba de asimilar las cosas.

Primero, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo yo ahí?, en lo que suponía que era un sótano. Segundo, ¿Qué mierda hacía ese mocoso ahí conmigo? Y tercero, ¡¿Por qué cojones estaba encadenado a los barrotes de la calefacción?!

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!_

_-Eh… bueno, cadenas._

_-¡Noto que son cadenas, pedazo de mierda! Pero, ¡¿por qué demonios estoy atado a ellas?! ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!_

Escuché al mocoso suspirar profundamente, casi con un dejo de dolor, para así proseguir.

_-Escuche, Levi-San, por favor, éste será su hogar ahora. No quisiera que se sienta mal, así que… lo dejaré a solas por unos momentos para que pueda pensar y asimilar todo. Por favor, no dude en llamarme cuando esté mejor._

Me sopló un beso, y volteó para luego salir por la puerta, la cual tenía, fácil, cinco trabas.

Maldije en voz baja, total, supe en ese momento que sería en vano gritar. Ya lo sabía. Había sido capturado por ese mocoso, por Eren Jaeger. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? No estaba seguro, ya que nunca lo había visto acosarme ni nada de eso. Y, por otro lado, era exageradamente amable conmigo, salvando las diferencias, claro. No era idiota, sabía que eso era un puto crimen, así me tratase con delicadeza.

Las flores…

Ese mocoso había impregnado aquellas rosas con alguna especie de somnífero. Ahora entiendo por qué lo había encontrado durmiendo en mi sofá, seguro el idiota había inhalado algo.

Ese fue mi primer día de cautiverio, y debo decir que nunca tuve un día tan extraño en mi vida.

Miré alrededor como buscando algo para entretenerme, pero no vi nada. Me resigné, y dejé escapar un gruñido.

No sé cuánto más pasó, pero ya me había acabado los huevos, el arroz y el tocino, y el jugo también. Estaba extrañamente satisfecho, lleno.

Miré la delgada almohada que descansaba en lo que aparentaba ser el respaldo de esa improvisada cama, y apoyé mi cabeza, nuevamente resignado. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Me dormí esperando que al despertar todo se tratase de una pesadilla.

_-¿Ya está mejor?_

_-Necesito lavar mis dientes…_

Eren acercó un pequeño bowl de plástico lleno de agua, y me acercó un cepillo de dientes en un envase sellado, me alegré por eso. Qué irónico, ¿no?

_-¿Ya? ¿Necesita algo más?, ¿Levi-San?_

_-Estoy bien…_

Su sonrisa fue inmensa. Si no hubiese sido lo que era, creo que hasta habría tratado de relacionarme con él, es que se veía adorable…

¿Qué estoy pensando?

¿Adorable?

Levi, ¡despierta!

**_Esos ojos…_**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, y la rutina no cambiaba. Eren llegaba cada tarde, de vaya Dios a saber de dónde, y me traía un chocolate. Era tonto pensar que eso era agradable, ¿no? Tal vez, más que tonto, era ilógico. Eren me había cortado las alas, y yo me sentía bien. ¿Quién estaba más desquiciado entonces? ¿Eh?<p>

A veces me bajaba unas mancuernas, esos eran los días en los que me ejercitaba. Él me ayudaba con mis abdominales manteniendo su agarre sobre mis tobillos, y de vez en tanto me dejaba correr por el sótano. Con esposas en mis manos, vale aclarar.

Todo eso parecía haberse convertido en mi nueva forma de vida. Hasta había empezado a tutearme…

Había perdido la cuenta de qué día era ya. Suponía que había pasado un mes, menos tal vez, pero se me hacía eterno el tiempo allí.

Me aburría cuando estaba solo...

Pensaba si alguien me estaba buscando. Erwin, tal vez. No tenía familia, debido a que mis padres habían fallecido hacía tiempo, ni tenía pareja tampoco, por lo que no me preocupé mucho en ese sentido. Pensé también, siempre se escucha de la cantidad de desapariciones de personas, las cuales nunca terminan por aparecer, y, tarde o temprano, las declaran muertas. ¿Habría más personas como yo? ¿Yo sería una de las personas que declararían como muertas? ¿Moriría?

El crujido de la puerta me sacó esas preguntas de mi mente, para observar a un Eren enojado. Y mierda, nunca había visto una expresión así en su rostro. Estaba realmente ido.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con pena y furia.

_-Tú me odias._

No era una pregunta aquello. Claro que no. Él sabía, por más trastornado que estuviese, que lo que estaba haciendo era una mierda. Pero Eren no estaba bien mentalmente, ya lo sabía eso. Sabía que no era un maldito sádico que disfrutaba de encerrar víctimas. Lo sabía, pero lo confirmé cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

Me asusté, sí. Pero nunca nadie me había dicho tal cosa. Ni me habían tratado con tanta dedicación. Todas las mujeres que pasaron por mi cama, lo único que querían era una buena follada de una sola noche, y a veces se las daba, pero nunca me sentía más que vacío. Era todo una puta mierda. Y tal vez por eso es que no lo odiaba al mocoso. Eren jamás me había forzado a darle un beso siquiera. Es gracioso, porque me bañaba en un estanque, en el que milagrosamente cabía, estando completamente desnudo, y nunca me había tocado con deseo, aunque veía que se moría por hacerlo. Lo veía en sus ojos.

_**Esos ojos…**_

_-No te odio, mocoso._

Eren me miró con mayor detenimiento mientras limpiaba una sutil lágrima que se asomaba por uno de sus verdes ojos. Advertí lo que sus labios pedían con rabia y suplicio, y decidí acercarme a él.

_-¿L-Levi-San?_

Yo sólo esbocé lo que a Eren le sonó a sonrisa, y besé su boca sin más.

Y ahí fue que perdí del todo la última batalla que me quedaba por pelear.

Me rendí por completo.

Por completo ante Eren y sus ojos.

_**Esos ojos…**_

Eren abrió sus labios, permitiendo así que mi lengua se aventurase a más. Siendo ese nuestro primer beso. Cálido, excitante, tímido y algo doloroso.

No dejó pasar mucho para colocarse de manera inexperta sobre mi pecho rompiendo así nuestro contacto. Abrió bien grande sus verdes fanales, regalándome la más seductora mirada que jamás alguien me había dado.

Lo besé nuevamente. Su separación me dolía. Eren me hacía falta.

Tomó mi cara con sus manos, y bajó su boca por mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos algo húmedos por toda mi piel, para llegar así hasta mi ombligo, y detenerse.

_-¿Pasa algo? ¿Eren?_

_-¿Estás seguro que no haces esto por lástima?_

Lo siguiente que se oyó, fue mi palma chocar contra su rostro, consiguiendo una sonrisa y lágrimas por parte del mocoso.

_-Levi-San…_

Retomó nuestro beso de forma hambrienta. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con una sorpresiva experiencia. Tocó mi abdomen algo sudado, y luego llevó su mano hasta la comisura de mis bóxers. Bajó con ella su cabeza, y con sus dientes tironeó del elástico de la única prenda que poseía en ese entonces, dejándome totalmente expuesto.

-Eres perfecto, Levi-San.

Por algún motivo, los halagos de él, no sonaban nada mal.

Con su lengua comenzó a dedicarle una atención especial a mi miembro, dejándolo totalmente erguido en cuestión de segundos. Lamió el glande y bajó hasta la base. Hizo eso reiteradas veces, hasta que escuché unos sonidos guturales intentar salir de su garganta, pero lo que ahora yacía en su totalidad en su boca, se lo impedía.

_-Ahg… E-Eren…_

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, y me dejé llevar.

Nunca había besado a un hombre siquiera. Menos a un mocoso. Y ahora tenía a uno comiéndome la entrepierna con capricho.

Sentí cómo engullía toda mi longitud sin dificultad alguna, aunque, al rosar su campanilla, lo vi tener una pequeña arcada, a lo que sonreí de lado, orgulloso.

_-Eres muy… ahg… grande._

Eren llevó su lengua hasta mi entrada, la cual, hasta ese entonces, era virgen.

_-¡Er-en! Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

Eren no respondió. Se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos color jade, y a pegarle una lamida muy sugerente a mis testículos, cosa que hizo que me despojara de la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Luego de ensalivar lo suficiente ese lugar, pude experimentar su lengua meterse de lleno.

_-¡Ahhh!_

Era áspera, pero se sentía agradable, sexy…

Una vez adentro, emprendió varios viajes de ida y vuelta, llenos de su saliva. Esas leves penetraciones me estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando se percató de que podía continuar, ya que mis quejidos se habían convertido en gemidos llenos de placer y lasciva, introdujo un dedo adentro de mi cavidad, sacando de mi boca un gruñido.

_-Shhh. Tranquilo_.- Dijo, y lamió mi miembro para arrancarme nuevos gemidos y jadeos sumamente indecorosos.

Sentí un vaivén con su dedo, y luego con un dedo más. Grité un poco, molestaba, aunque ya no dolía.

_-Ere-n… Ahhg…_

Eren siguió besando mi miembro, hasta que, en un brusco movimiento, subió hasta mi boca para besarme, mientras, a su vez, introducía un tercer dedo en mi parte trasera.

Había dolido, pero sus besos callaron cualquier sonido que trataba de salir de mis labios.

Las embestidas que realizaba con sus dígitos eran cada vez más veloces, y el dolor iba tornándose en placer. Un tortuoso y dulce placer.

Cuando Eren dedujo que mi entrada estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, salió de encima de mío y amagó a irse.

_-¡Oi! ¿A dónde vas?- _Cuestioné con molestia y advertí un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

_-Eh… voy a buscar un c-condón…_

_-¿Tienes?_

_-Eh… no, ¡pero me tomará unos minutos ir a comprar!_

Chasqueé mi lengua y lo atraje nuevamente a mí. ¿Es que este mocoso ni siquiera planeaba follarme? Digo, si lo hubiese hecho, tendría montañas de condones consigo. Ya que por lo visto, no era su intención metérmela sin protección.

_-Mocoso, no puedo esperar más._

¿Tan desesperado estaba? ¿Cuándo en mi vida estuve desesperado por que un tipo me la meta?

_-Levi-San…_

Sí. Lo estaba. Estaba desesperado de Eren.

Eren me besó fuertemente, y se bajó la cremallera para dejar salir su pene, entonces comenzó a masturbarse mientras se subía encima mío nuevamente. Verlo logró que me excitara de sobremanera, y tuve que relamer mi labio superior al imaginarme a qué sabría.

_-Eren, acércate._- Le ordené y él obedeció.

Colocó sus piernas a los costados de mis orejas, dejando su pene en frente de mi rostro. Lo tomé con la boca y lo sobé con mi lengua, sin poder utilizar mis manos, ya que Eren las tenía entrelazadas a las suyas, sin mencionar que estaban encadenadas.

_-Ahh… ¡Levi! Mmm…_

Siguió gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas mientras la felación que le proporcionaba aumentaba su temperatura y ritmo, hasta que no pudo más, y bajó de mi pecho para colocarse entre mis piernas abiertas. Mi entrada se había secado, pero gracias a la saliva que había dejado en su miembro, no hizo falta humedecer más nada.

_-Dolerá un poco, Levi-San._

_-¡Cállate y métela!_

_-Como ordene…_- Largó y sonrió con picardía.

Eren tomó su propia entrepierna, la cual era considerablemente grande, y apoyó la punta en mi ano. La primera embestida dolió como un demonio, pero a medida que aumentaba la cantidad de estocadas, todo ese malestar se transformaba poco a poco en placer, y joder, nunca había estado más caliente en toda mi vida.

_-Er… ¡Ah! ¡Eren! Mmm… ¡Ahh!_

El sótano se convirtió en una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos. Ver la cara sonrojada de Eren ayudó a que el dolor se disipara más rápido todavía. Ese mocoso podía ser jodidamente excitante…

_-¿S-se siente bien? __L-evi-S-san… Ahhh…_

_-Sí, Eren… Ng…_

_-Eres t-tan... ahh... estrecho, Levi-S-San..._

_-¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ¡Sí, Eren! ¡Justo ahí! Nhg..._

El mocoso, al encontrar el punto exacto de mi próstata, procedió a aumentar la velocidad de los golpeteos, logrando que me sintiera derretir por dentro. Y así fue. No tardé mucho en venirme, manchando así todo mi abdomen y mi pecho inclusive. Fue entonces que, segundos después, sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mis entrañas.

Toda esa sensación era nueva para mí, y si bien molestó en un principio, sigo sosteniendo que nunca había tenido un mejor sexo.

Eren cayó desfallecido encima de mí torso, con una mueca boba en su rostro.

_-Levi-San… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho._

Me besó el cuello y las clavículas, para después lamer los restos de semen que yo había dejado tras el orgasmo, cosa que me pareció totalmente provocadora. El mocoso sabía cómo hacerme perder los cabales.

Seguimos así por un rato, abrazados y besándonos, pero su cercanía hacía que mi entrepierna doliese. Otra vez.

¿Es que me había puesto duro de nuevo?

Así era.

Quise aventurarme e intentar hacérselo yo esta vez. Necesitaba probar todo de Eren. Se había vuelto una adicción para mí, una droga.

_-Eren..._- Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo besaba, y no tardó en entender lo que quería decirle.

Volvió a bajar a mi entrepierna, pero lo detuve. Esta vez yo lo guiaría. Bueno... eso era lo que quería.

Al estar encima de mi enfermizo mocoso, él se despojó completamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando igual que yo. Me agarró de la cintura, y comenzó a frotar mi trasero con su semi-erecto pene. Sin intenciones de hacerlo, comencé a soltar gemidos.

¿Cómo este mocoso, seguramente quince años menor que yo, sabía ponerme tan caliente? ¿Cuánta experiencia podía tener, después de todo? ¿De dónde la había sacado?

No reparé en responder ninguna de esas preguntas, y seguimos con lo nuestro, cada vez más sacados de quicio.

_-Eren, ya... la quiero adentro... _

Eren tomó su miembro ya sin aliento, y lo introdujo sin mucho cuidado dentro mío.

Un pequeño quejido salió de mi boca, pero dos dedos la invadieron, callándome por completo. Los chupé y lamí, provocando una mayor excitación en Eren. Sus caderas habían aumentado la velocidad, y mi trasero se sentía débil, indefenso.

Me dirigió así por unos largos minutos, hasta que no aguanté más, y esparcí mi semen al sentir sus manos envolver mi miembro, llegando hasta el rostro de Eren, el cual me miraba con un gesto seductor.

Fui ingenuo al suponer que él terminaría enseguida, como momentos antes había hecho.

Me levantó de sí para ponerme a un costado, y al incorporarse, me recostó dejándome de espaldas.

-_Levi-San, ¿levantarías tu trasero para mí?_

Yo sólo asentí e hice lo que me había pedido, quedando así en cuatro.

-_Mmm... Qué vista más amena... Y me alegro que sea sólo para mí..._

_-No me tortures más, Eren... sólo... ¡fóllame!_

Su penetración me tomó por sorpresa y largué un grito lleno de lasciva. Eren comenzó a chocar su pelvis con mi trasero haciendo un ruido muy grotesco y sexual, que sólo me enardecía más y más.

-_¡Más! ¡Quiero más, Eren!- _Estaba sacado de mí.

El mocoso siguió penetrándome, hasta que sintió mi entrada contraerse tras eyacular por segunda vez en esa vuelta, entonces embistió unas dos o tres veces más, y sacó su miembro, me dio vuelta para quedar enfrentados, y así correrse en mi torso.

-_¡Ahhhh!_- Concluyó con un grito furioso y sexual.

_-M-mocoso... _

Eren sonrió y me besó la frente

_-¿Ahora lo entiendes?, ¿Levi-San?- _Preguntó después de unos minutos.

Lo miré con una mueca extraña, llena de confusión, cosa que él captó y rió levemente ante mi gesto.

_-Que te amo._

No dije nada. No sabía qué decir tampoco. Por suerte el mocoso no insistió con eso, y se dispuso a echarse una siesta de no más de diez minutos a mi lado, para, después de despertar, llevarme hasta lo que había ambientado como un baño, y lavarnos juntos.

Esa fue la primer noche que se quedó a dormir conmigo. Su calor corporal se sentía bien. Cerramos los ojos, y nos acondicionamos para pernotar al fin, pero, no fue sino unos momentos más tarde, que Eren se levantó de mi lado para acudir hasta un armario que había a tan sólo metros nuestro.

_-Quiero que toques algo para mí, Levi-San…_- Pidió mientras acercaba el estuche de tela a mí.

Yo accedí ante su petición.

La noche que me capturó, el mocoso se aseguró de traer mi violín también.

Toqué una melodía que él mismo había solicitado. No es que no me gustaba tocar aquello que él quería, pero me parecía demasiado triste. Ya de por sí el sonido del violín es un tanto taciturno.

Finalizado aquel sutil lamento de cuerdas, unas lágrimas asomaban por sus lagunas jade, y me animé a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

_-Es que… Tú eres como esa melodía, Levi-San. Tú tienes melancolía y amor en todo tu ser. Dueles, pero me encantas, con todo lo que conlleva amarte._

Ese día comprendí que había una desfiguración en mi vida. Yo ya no era el mismo, y no volvería a serlo jamás.

Y estaba bien con eso.

O eso sostenía.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Volveré por ti!, ¡Levi-San!<em>

Oí la voz de Eren de manera agitada, como si se encontrase corriendo. Ésta asomaba por la diminuta rejilla que tendía a un costado de la pared del sótano.

No entendía nada, hasta que escuché los gritos de esos hombres irrumpir todo el lugar tras haber derribado la puerta.

_-¡Aquí está! ¡Llévenlo y busquen al maldito!_

Después de eso, lo demás era aire.

No pude hilar palabra alguna. Me sentí vacío de golpe, y una oscuridad inundó todo al salir de esa casa. La casa que nunca había llegado a ver desde afuera. Se veía solitaria.

Miré la rejilla por la que segundos atrás Eren me decía que volvería, desde la ventanilla del patrullero, y temblé. Estaba cubierto con una cobija de lana, y no tenía frío, pero aún así temblé.

_-Eren…_

Al parecer, Erwin se había tomado el laborioso trabajo de investigar a todas las personas que esa noche me habían ido a ver. A cada una. Incluso a la figura que dejaba ver la cámara de seguridad, mientras ésta se metía en mi camerino con un exagerado ramo de rosas rojas.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero dio con el paradero de Eren. Y se lo agradecí.

¿Se lo agradecí?

Supongo que le agradecí el preocuparse así por mí.

Me sentí abrumado. Tantas terapias distintas, psicólogos, exámenes, psiquiatras. Tantos médicos durante tantos años, preguntas molestas, recuerdos dolorosos...

Cinco largos años sin ver esos enfermizos jades.

Cinco años sin saber de su actual paradero.

¿Seguía vivo? ¿Lo habrían capturado?

Yo no sabía nada de nada, y parecía no importarme tampoco.

Mis días habían vuelto a ser lo que alguna vez fueron. Amargos. llenos de rutina, música y trivialidades.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora me encontraba dirigiendo mi mirada a la de Erwin, mientras daba por terminada aquella triste melodía conocida como Schindler's List.<strong>_

_**Melodía que toqué para Eren, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.**_

_**Melodía que nunca había tocado antes porque me resultaba triste.**_

_**Erwin daba el cierre de la sinfonía con su batuta, y yo estaba concentrado en una parte específica de la audiencia.**_

_**Esos ojos…**_

_**¿Cómo los había olvidado? ¿Los había olvidado realmente?**_

_**Esos ojos…**_

_**Los vi, confirmando su vuelta, tal y cómo él había asegurado.**_

_**Reconocería esos jades en donde fuese.**_

_**Sonreí.**_

_**-Eren…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenas a todo/as!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot.**

**Quería plasmar lo que el Síndrome de Estocolmo puede dejar en las víctimas, cómo ellas reaccionan ante la pérdida del victimario y cómo se sentirían al encontrarse con ellas, tras haber creado lazos y vínculos con dicha persona.**

**No quise hacer un Eren yandere, ya que no me va mucho la idea, por lo que opté dejar su dulce y sobreprotectora (aunque enfermiza) personalidad.**

**Si quieren cuéntenme qué les pareció.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Gracias por leerme, les agradezco las reviews que me están dejando en mi otra historia, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Saludos, y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**BLYFF.**


End file.
